


Edge of dark

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 刑侦au 没头没脑





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人设：  
> 姐市局刑科所法医室主任，人帅腿长，技术过硬，隐形工作狂属性，自称除了和死人打交道，生活中是个无趣的人，即兴发言能力近两年得到提升，但是仍旧因语速慢被郭队嫌弃，局里新来的实习生别管男的女的都特愿意往法医室跑。  
> 雷隔壁痕检室一把手，脑袋大心思细，有点懒，不是宅实验室就是回家看漫画，据说藏书两墙。长得十分委屈，神似网红橘猫，因祸得福收获不少关怀，刚到市局进修学习姐就给他抽软壳中华抽。  
> 老郭刑侦支队副队长，嘴贱，会撩，且男女不忌，自称被刑侦事业耽误的国家一级演员，审讯套话一把好手，能逼逼绝不动手，和禁毒支队的袁文康属两个极端，常年自称拥有八块腹肌，被姐和大头轮流辟谣。  
> 大萧是姐姐的助手，顶着张叛逆桀骜少年脸，实则别扭耿直交替上线，高至霆曾一度发誓要揭露他沙雕狗子的本质。在校的时候就听过姐的传说，于是一门心思到姐的部门工作，暗戳戳关心姐姐又不好意思承认。  
> 小高刑警，和屈楚萧警校同届，自称父子关系，遭对方否认。对法医痕检等技术部门工作充满好奇，热情好学，于是时不时被上级顺手扔在刑事科学技术室负责对接工作，热衷于跟着李老师复勘现场。  
> 此外应该还有，调到禁毒支队的康康，负责整个刑事科学技术室的柳云龙柳处，生物物证实验室（DNA室）博哥，毒理检验的丫丫……

警方清晨接到报案，城西一出租屋内发现一具女尸。  
电话打到李光洁手机上是六点，六点半市局法医室李主任已经收拾妥当拎着箱子来到现场，一双长腿走路带风，一点不想昨天加班到十一点的人。反观同样是被夺命连环call薅起来起床气还没散的郭副支队，后脑勺头发都没梳服帖，一边大嗓门招呼围观群众让一让，还给记得撩起警戒带放李光洁进现场。  
正巧隔壁痕检部门的雷佳音正拍照取证，快门咔嚓闪光灯狂闪，郭京飞就忍不住开始噎人。  
“您这大明星走红毯啊，雷是报道记者，我是那现场保安。”  
李光洁早习惯了老郭头那套油嘴滑舌，随意应付一下，“不敢不敢，郭阿姨您才是影后。”  
插科打诨提神醒脑，等到走进屋里看见尸体，都打起十二分的精神来。  
李光洁戴上手套，蹲下身做尸表检查，时不时和旁边的分局法医交谈几句。雷佳音带着几个痕检员进进出出，固定证据拍照取证，在门把手、桌子边沿等生活区域提取指纹，寻找新鲜足迹。  
忽然想起什么，郭京飞问李光洁，“诶，你那小尾巴呢？”  
李光洁知道他说的是今年新来的法医屈楚萧。因为工作第一年不能单独处理案件，这三个月屈楚萧基本就是跟着自己跑现场，也不知道什么时候就得了这么个外号。  
平心而论李光洁还挺满意的，小孩儿基础扎实干活利索，就是乍看有点冷硬生人勿进，也不知道该说是别扭还是慢热，又或者是郭京飞说的害羞。  
“太早了没叫他。”李光洁头也不抬，“我让他在解剖室等我。”  
郭京飞啧啧摇头，“挺会心疼人啊，没见你这么疼我啊。”  
从后面经过的雷佳音插嘴，“老郭你一把年纪要点脸行吗。”  
助手不在，李光洁招呼分局法医过来帮忙扶一下，检查完尸体背部，才反应过来如何反驳。  
“我没有吗？”李光洁满抬眼看人十成十的无辜，甚至有点委屈，“你磕着背那次，我天天跑去给你上药，到现在都有人误会我追你。”

这事不提还好，一提郭京飞就来气。  
“别以为我不知道你那都是为了拍照发你们群里。”  
要不是有高至霆这么个喜欢往刑科所蹿的卧底，郭京飞都不知道自己什么时候稀里糊涂地成了他们法医室工作群里的活教具。  
截图他是看过的，李主任一发图就跟按下了开关似的，年轻人叽叽呱呱讨论的全是陈旧伤和新鲜伤痕对比。  
其实只发图也无所谓，毕竟只看背不看脸也不知道谁是谁，结果李光洁不知道故意的还是真的特别会做人，每次讨论结束，窥屏多时的李主任都会及时出现补充一句，大家记得谢谢郭队啊。  
……他郭京飞堂堂刑侦支队的副支不要面子的吗？！

“唉就，就顺便嘛。”李光洁嘀咕，“为我国法医学事业做点贡献怎么了。”  
再次背后飘过的雷佳音落井下石。  
“就是，一点奉献精神都没……诶诶，手套手套！”雷佳音捂着脑袋抱怨，“你也就敢打我。”

现场勘查一时半会儿折腾不完，郭京飞出去和门口围观的街坊邻居聊天，初步摸排受害者的身份和社会关系。等他问完一圈又回到现场，现场勘查已经进入尾声，李光洁和市局的法医正附身把尸体抬上尸床，准备拉回去坐进一步尸检。  
现场勘查结束时候天色大亮，他们仨都没吃早饭，实在饿得不行，跑到街口的早餐摊子头对头叼着油条吸溜豆浆。  
没一会，李光洁就开始犯职业病，东摸西看，凳子上长刺似的坐不住，说这地方不干净不健康以后还是少来。  
雷佳音甩锅，“这地儿是老郭挑的，我挑地儿从来都是干净实惠……”  
李光洁打断他，“你可拉倒，你啥时候请客除了馄饨就是生煎。”  
“馄饨生煎怎么了？那不比这……”  
郭京飞终于忍不住一撂筷子，“你俩差不多行了，凶案现场旁边指望吃米其林三星啊，赶紧的，不干不净吃了没病，哪来那么多事。”  
雷佳音顺坡下驴，“就是，快吃快吃，一会儿他们城管那边上班了。”  
李光洁把最后半根油条泡进豆浆里，“你能不能盼点好，城管来了咱蹲路边吃饭。”

吃完早饭回到局里正好打卡上班。  
为了方便存放处理尸体，法医检验中心是刑科所办公楼旁的独立建筑，楼层不高，李光洁懒得等电梯，走到在楼梯转角碰见正好拎着箱子出来的陈数。  
“你也开始爬楼梯锻炼了？”陈数看见李光洁略略挑眉，“你这样还用减肥啊。”  
李光洁视线落在陈数手里的法医勘察箱，眉头一紧，“有案子？”  
“轿车半夜自燃，消防到场扑灭明火才发现里面有人，看监控是司机没跑出来。”  
“这个月份自燃？”  
李光洁不自觉地瞥了眼窗外飘飞着的柳絮。  
一般轿车自燃由电线短路引起，多发生于高温的夏季；退一步说，自燃火势由小到大是个过程，一个大活人怎么会困在车里被活活烧死。焦尸身份确认，确认死亡原因，排除谋杀死后焚尸等等可能，都需要法医。  
陈数继续下了几级台阶看李光洁还在出神，抬头和他开玩笑，“你要是不着急上班，把你家小孩儿借我用用呗。”  
李光洁无奈，“数姐，你怎么也跟着他们瞎闹了。”

尸体已经运到了，屈楚萧在解剖室门口等李光洁，小脸绷得无比严肃，但是眼睛里的红血丝却一下子暴露了昨晚没休息好的事实。  
许是职业病，这些细节一点不落的被李光洁看在眼里，随口提醒了句，“别仗着年轻瞎熬夜，早点休息。”  
屈楚萧心想这人昨天一点半发朋友圈怎么好意思说别人，摇头说了句没有就不吭声了。  
李光洁也没再说什么，招呼他过来准备解剖。

快中午的时候，郭京飞来催尸检结果，高至霆跟着，还带了个实习生，说是让年轻人长长见识，  
戴好口罩，李光洁才放人进来观摩。  
尸体的腹腔和胸腔已经完全打开，皮下组织和脏器一览无余，初步检查没有发现明显异常后，屈楚萧提取胃容物进行毒理检验，李光洁转而开始解剖颈部——尸体脖颈的皮肤被掀起来，肌腱直接暴露在空气中；头部解剖是最后进行的，电动开颅锯的那种滋滋声，饶是郭京飞这种老刑警听着也有点头皮发麻，骨屑味道一出来，实习生脸都绿了，只有高至霆仍旧瞪着双好奇宝宝的大眼睛。

五分钟后，雷佳音来法医室拿受害人身上的衣物，还没走到解剖室门口，撞见一小孩儿冲出门抱住垃圾桶狂吐，不禁啧啧摇头。  
“现在年轻人不行啊。”  
李光洁看着那恨不得把胃都呕出来的孩子有点于心不忍，心一软就说，“行啦，你别说风凉话，咱们谁不是这样过来的。”  
实习生被嘲伤的是郭京飞的面子，他从头到脚扫了雷佳音一眼，开始闲闲地补刀。  
“哇你当年可不比人家强到哪去啊，出个现场，还没见着尸体呢，进了门刚走两步，哇——就吐了一地。”  
郭京飞不仅审犯人有一手，讲起故事也是绘声绘色，模仿雷佳音十级选手，这事李光洁听过好多遍还是笑得不行，屈楚萧和高至霆不好意思当雷佳音面笑，咬着唇背过身，乐得肩膀直抽抽。  
雷佳音一拍桌子，“你少在这侮辱我形象，要不是和你喝了一宿，我能吐吗？我当时是捂着嘴冲出去的，没污染现场。”  
“是是，你一宿喝了四瓶，可是喝多了。”郭京飞点头，“四瓶，啤的，真多。”

市局工作特别忙，除了早上案子还有之前的卷宗报告各种文书工作交接。忙里偷闲互茬两句，扭头又各忙各的，谁也没提吃午饭的事。  
雷佳音带衣物回实验室，一个电话过来郭京飞就被拽去开会，临走时候留下高至霆和实习生等完整尸检报告。郭京飞就不能看着人太闲，小孩儿刚吐完还没缓过劲儿，就被指使去给李光洁他们买两杯咖啡。  
小孩儿蹬蹬蹬跑下楼，郭京飞和李光洁说，“估计这会给开一天，你要复勘现场就叫小高开车，带上你家小孩儿。”  
说起来，郭京飞总觉得高至霆是选错了专业，十次找不着人九次是在刑科所这边，九次里又有八次是在法医室。  
他匆匆走了两步，又回头嘱咐，“你别一个人去啊。”  
“知道了知道了，阿姨你好唠叨。”  
李光洁摆手，很嫌弃的样子，心说他可吃一堑长一智的。

那大概有十年前，郭京飞和雷佳音还没有进市局，袁文康还在刑侦支队。市里出了起十几年来最大的连环杀人案，李光洁已经顶了法医室的半边江山。他下了班总觉得尸检结果哪里不对，左思右想，给袁文康打电话没通，就发了个短信自己打的跑去城郊开发区复勘现场，没想到和来回顾凶杀的凶手撞了个对脸，好在袁文康反应快，火急火燎赶过去，李大法医才捡回一条小命。

“……你以为我多愿意管你。”  
郭京飞甩手走了。  
他操着颗老母亲的心生怕自家的黄花大闺女出个好歹，结果人家还不领情。

解剖完成之后已经过了下午两点。虽然天气还没完全热起来，一遭下来两个人后背还是都湿透了，浅蓝色的解剖服背后洇成深蓝。  
换衣服的时候，屈楚萧才和李光洁说，“我做噩梦，醒了就没睡着。”  
李光洁问他，“梦见什么了？”  
“那些女孩的脸。”屈楚萧顿了顿说，“这是第三个了吧。”  
李光洁捏捏小孩儿的手臂，宽慰他，“我们会抓到凶手的。”  
“抓到就不会做梦了吗？”  
李光洁因为这个问题哑了一下，他想了想才轻声答，“至少不会是噩梦。”

错过饭点，之前打回来的饭也凉了，李光洁带着屈楚萧去旁边刑科所蹭微波炉。两个人都有点累，谁也不说话，一顿饭吃得很沉默。  
吃完饭回到法医检验中心已经快两点半，上到二楼半的时候，一阵恸哭声从楼道的另一端传过来，混着骂声，清晰尖锐。  
那是家属来认尸。  
屈楚萧站在楼道口，下意识攥紧了拳头。  
比他走得慢些的李光洁也反应过来，说，“是那个孩子的妈妈吧。”  
那是前几天的案子，陈副主任主刀，城市中心河道发现一具女孩的的尸体。发现的时候正值上班高峰，涉及未成年人，加之受害人身上又有发现淤青，一时间引起了不小的注意。  
真相饶了一圈之后回到起点，单亲家庭，寄宿学校，看护者的忽视，同龄人之间的恶意，谁也说不清是流言蜚语还是踢在女孩身上的那几脚，成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，案件最终定性为自杀。  
“大萧，走了。”  
李光洁推了推他，屈楚萧没动。李光洁就按着他的肩，几乎是推着他一步步走上台阶，拐进办公室。  
关上门，尖锐的哭声就被彻底封锁在外面。  
“难受就哭。”  
李光洁说着，绕过屈楚萧去烧水，又打开柜子拿茶叶，回头对还在发呆的小孩儿说，“能哭是好事。”  
“我没……”  
“有情绪很正常。”李光洁打断屈楚萧的辩解，十分体贴的给他塞了包纸巾，语重心长，“及时排解，才不会带到工作中。”  
“那你呢？”  
李光洁没料到屈楚萧的问题，歪头想了好一会，才答，“找朋友喝酒聊天，或者……就自己呆着呗。”  
听上去似乎确实是个有点敷衍的回答。  
屈楚萧抱着纸抽没吭声，李光洁端着茶杯晃到门口，留下句“以后睡不着的时候可以找我聊聊”，就随手带上门出去了。

***

早上起得太早，下午精力就有点跟不上。  
快下班的时候，李光洁才抽空趴了半小时，醒来时候腰背僵得不行，动动都能听见关节咔咔作响。  
科里还是忙忙叨叨的，报告，签字，还要催着DNA和毒理那边的检测，没完没了。他打个盹的功夫，屈楚萧就被薅去帮忙做伤情鉴定。  
李光洁洗了把脸，溜达到楼道碰上同样在跑出来抽烟的雷佳音。两个人闲扯两句，自然拐到眼下的案子上。

这案子要从好几个月前说起。  
那是年底最乱的时候，天天忙到脚不沾地。那天李光洁刚到家，进门又冷又饿，围巾还没摘就被召唤出现场。电话里交代的很简单，老城区某后巷发现一具女尸。  
晚高峰开车举步维艰，李光洁到了的时候，屈楚萧已经站在巷子口等自己。  
两个人钻进警戒带往巷子深处走，屈楚萧才有点犹豫的开口，“我听最先到现场的民警说，这尸体有点邪门……”  
话没说完被李光洁打趣，“小伙子，学了法医还信鬼神啊。”  
已经等在现场的郭京飞不以为然，“信就信呗，没事多和你头哥交流，他特别懂……”  
“谁懂那玩意……”这时候雷佳音拎着多波段光源从后面冒出来，嚷嚷，“什么头哥，叫雷主任。”  
“你们别瞎逗他。”李光洁说着把屈楚萧拽到自己左手边，远离战场。  
“行行行，主任，主任。”郭京飞一指前方的垃圾桶，“您请。”

那是个明显是布置过的抛尸现场：尸体背对巷口靠着垃圾箱坐在地上，衣衫洁净整齐，头颅低垂，脖颈上的於痕十分显眼，说不出的安详诡异。  
李光洁戴好手套，蹲下身，托起尸体下巴一看就明白怎么个邪门——整个巩膜都是黑的，几乎看不出眼白，猛一看还真有点像两个洞。  
“……人死后眼睑睁开，水分蒸发，巩膜风干，下面的脉络膜黑色素透出，形成黑斑。”  
雷佳音探头过来，撇撇嘴，“诶唷，死不瞑目，这姑娘给多恨啊……”  
郭京飞刚想武力阻止痕检科主任进一步散发封建迷信言论，听见李光洁低低的诶了一声。  
所有人的目光再度集中在法医身上。  
李光洁没说话，凑上去仔细查看，眉头却越皱越紧，仿佛闻不见垃圾桶混合尸臭的味道。他拿棉签轻轻压了几下死者的眼睑，那双黑洞似的眼睛仍旧直愣愣的瞪视前方，还没有半点闭合的趋势。  
“奇怪。”旁边的屈楚萧忍不住嘀咕。  
一般来说，人死亡时神经信号传导问题或眼轮匝肌紧张会造成眼睑无法闭合，发展到死后肌肉僵硬，就形成“死不瞑目”。可是眼前这具女尸的死亡时间超过48小时，尸僵已经完全缓解，没有合不上眼的道理。  
李光洁换了把镊子，确认了一遍，才说出结论。  
“她的眼睑是被人粘起来的。”  
瘆人的寒意从在场每个办案人员的后颈爬过。  
李光洁望着那双漆黑无神的眼瞳，仿佛向虚空提问，“他想让你看什么呢。”

他们到现在还没有找到答案。

二十岁出头的女性受害人，衣衫完整，机械性窒息，无性侵痕迹，死后眼睑被粘住。  
凶手作案老练干净，现场留下的物证痕迹非常少，这让雷佳音颇为失落。抛尸现场选的也是监控覆盖不足的城区，而这些受害者均是流动人口，独自出门打工，社会关系简单，再被害前都没有报案失踪。有过几个怀疑对象，但嫌疑都很快被排除了。  
调查磕磕绊绊，拖拉到今天出现第三具尸体。眼看着省厅派了专家下来，专案专办。

两个人吞云吐雾完毕，一扭脸看见郭京飞抄着手站在楼道口。  
“你俩背着我猫这儿干吗呢？”  
“我俩没……什么叫背着你，你谁啊。”雷佳音一搭李光洁肩膀，理直气壮，“我和洁哥干什么从来光明正大的，又不像你。”  
李光洁接茬，“对对，我俩要是成了，肯定第一时间通知你凑份子钱。”  
郭京飞：“………”  
“老郭老郭，我就说你不接电话肯定来这儿看你俩媳妇！”  
三人循声抬头，只见张博一步两蹬下楼梯，转弯看见郭京飞对面勾肩搭背的“俩媳妇”，露出八卦嘴脸，“哟哟哟后院起火啦。”  
什么场面没见过的郭京飞斜了眼恨不得拍手叫好的张博，淡然一笑，伸手把人往自己怀里一扯，“没事，他俩随意，我这不还有你呢吗。”  
莫名其妙被收编为三姨太的张博：？？？  
“你忘了上次我们促膝长谈抵足而眠……”  
张博在郭京飞编造出更加露骨的内容前一巴掌把人拍开，顺势挽住李光洁的胳膊，回头质问，“你谁啊，我和你不熟。”  
雷佳音摇头直呼太不要脸。  
也不知道在说谁。  
最后还是李主任及时扯回话题，“老郭你不是开会呢吗？”  
“开完了啊。”郭京飞终于想起来自己过来干嘛，一拍李光洁，“柳处找你呢，心理所的专家刚到，要看一下尸体。”  
目送李光洁的背影消失在楼梯间，郭京飞眼睛一斜，问张博，“你找我啥事？”  
张博把手里的DNA检验结果往郭京飞身上大力一拍，“数姐直觉没错，死者还真不是那个车主。”

***

面馆距离公大后门四个街区，藏在小巷子的尽头，像一盏简陋的灯飘摇在漆黑的海面上。  
晚上九点半，面馆的生意依旧不错，客人大多是刚刚下班的工作族或者附近高中刚下晚自习的学生，出来进去的，门扉上挂着的铃铛响个不停。  
雷佳音一进门就朝后厨喊，“潘老师，和之前一样啊。”  
“哟，今天怎么有时间来我这儿。”  
从后厨探头出来的是面馆老板潘粤明，公大法医人类学副教授，业余爱好做饭，于是开了个面馆赚外快，一来二去的成了几个老哥们的聚会地。  
面馆刚开张的时候李光洁还挺不理解，总是说他要是太闲就来局里当个顾问，正好填补一下局里人类学这方面的人才缺口。

三个人挑了个角落的位置坐下。  
“我倒是挺想吃火锅的。”雷佳音低头掰筷子，“没办法啊，某人说要请客，结果抠得不行。”  
抠得不行的某人：“加班熬夜的还吃那么油，不怕上火啊。”  
“上火我也不长痘啊。”雷佳音摇头晃脑，开始嘚瑟，“长痘也不留坑啊。”  
无辜躺枪的李光洁悠悠提醒，“辣火锅一时爽，明天你就该后悔了。”  
郭京飞敲敲桌子，“听听，听听，这都是经验之谈。”  
“再说，”李光洁话锋一转，“吃火锅不让点脑花还有什么意思啊。”  
雷佳音点头，“还有鹅肠！”  
“腹主动脉……”  
“那叫黄喉。”郭京飞一把攥住李光洁的手腕，“你把我恶心死谁疼你啊。”  
李光洁默默把手抽回来，觉得自己才是先被恶心死的那个。  
雷佳音啧啧两声，“说话就说话，别动手动脚的。”  
这时候潘粤明端着面走过来，“你们小点声，我这儿还做生意呢。”

他们仨吃得很慢，有一搭没一搭的聊着，从手头的案子到之前的，生死与人性交织的故事，混在其他客人的交谈或者笑闹声里，像雪花在落入大地的瞬间无声融化消失，无迹可寻了。  
十点多的时候，剩下的几个客人也离开了，店里只剩下他们三个人，潘粤明拖了把椅子和他们坐到一桌。  
李光洁放下筷子，抽了张纸巾，不紧不慢地擦擦嘴。  
“晚上吃太多影响睡眠。”  
雷佳音闻言抬头盯着郭京飞，“还容易长胖。”  
“……你好意思说我。”  
“我只是头大。”雷佳音低头咬面条，说话含含糊糊，“而且我从来没说过我有八块腹肌。”  
这时候潘粤明撑着头慢吞吞地笑，“队里油水不错啊。”  
“这不是最近忙嘛。”郭京飞有点心虚地清了下嗓，“过两天练练就回来了。”  
李光洁挑眉，说出所有人的疑惑：“你什么时候有过八块腹肌？”  
“六块六块！”郭京飞拽过李光洁的手往自己肚子上按，顺势摊在椅子里，如同一只敞着肚皮的猫，“不信你摸摸。”  
潘粤明默默转开目光，雷佳音低头做了个呕吐的动作，李光洁面不改色，伸手在对方肚皮上拍了两下，动作娴熟如大爷在摊上挑西瓜。  
“这么瓷实，挺会藏肉啊。”  
“………”

***

李光洁到家已经将近十一点。  
他进门换鞋之前，习惯性把手机从口袋里拿出来放在玄关，碰了下触屏，弹出一串未读信息。  
他随手给郭京飞回了个已经进门的微信，又匆匆扫了眼，除了群组消息，还有一条是屈楚萧发来的有关案件的问题讨论。  
李光洁洗完澡拿着手机正组织语言，对面忽然变成正在输入的状态。  
他随手敲下一句“怎么还没睡”，想了想觉得遣词造句过于亲密，于是删掉改成了“别熬夜了，早点休息”。  
对方的消息几乎是同时发过来：还没睡？  
李光洁答：宵夜吃多了，有点撑。很快追了一句，又做噩梦了？  
对面好一阵才回：没有，就是睡不着。  
李光洁叹气，觉得自己也算是半个带教的，应该多多关注年轻人的心理健康。于是问屈楚萧，你现在方便说话吗？  
一分钟后，对方的电话就拨过来。  
“想什么呢？”李光洁说，“你才多大就开始失眠了。”  
“凶手为什么要把眼睛粘起来。”屈楚萧的声音比平时更轻，“我想不通。”  
“想不通就别想了，我们也不是行为科学。”  
对面沉默了，李光洁声音一沉，“工作和生活要分开，你不能让自己陷进去。”  
“可是，”屈楚萧深吸了一口气，“有时候闭上眼就会看见他们的脸。”  
“那你就想点别的……”  
李光洁打电话的时候坐不住，四处溜达，他站在窗边朝外看，哈口气写写画画。夜深了，小区街道很安静，偶尔有流浪猫的影子一闪而过。  
对面楼只剩下最后一盏灯，手机发烫，屈楚萧小小的打了个呵欠。  
“终于困了？”李光洁笑起来，“赶紧睡吧。”  
屈楚萧犹豫了一下，问，“你是不是失眠？”  
“……我年纪大了觉少。”  
这个理由一点说服力都没有，屈楚萧半睡半醒，终于摆脱了那些青白浮肿的面孔。


	2. Chapter 2

不知不觉一周过去。  
高至霆半夜被敲门声惊醒，开门看见穿戴整齐的屈楚萧站在门口。  
“啥事明儿上班再说。”高至霆困得抱着门框翻白眼，偏偏屈楚萧撑着门不要让他走，“儿子，乖，爸爸要睡觉……”  
“醒了，想去现场看一下。”屈楚萧很自如地推门进去，拎起椅背上的衣服扔给高至霆，“赶紧的。”  
“干嘛呀，我叫你爸爸行不行……”高至霆抱着衣服忽然反应过来，瞬间睡意全无，“什么现场？出什么事了？”  
“复勘现场。”  
高至霆反应过来，扭头看看窗外一片夜色，又看看手机上的时间，拒绝地很干脆，“要去你自己去。”  
屈楚萧抱着双臂，理所当然，“郭队说的，复勘现场找你开车。”  
“那是给你开车吗？是洁哥……”  
“好呀。”屈楚萧抿出礼节性微笑，“如果你觉得有必要的话，我可以现在给他打个电话，一会儿路上绕一下把他接上。”  
一想到郭京飞知道自己半夜把李光洁叫起来复勘现场的后果，高至霆就不自觉打了个冷战，连连摆手，“不了不了，不用这么麻烦。”  
“你去不去？”屈楚萧抬抬下巴，嘴角勾出一个挑衅的弧度，“你就不想抓住凶手吗？”  
“……走走走！”

高至霆三两下换上衣服，抓起钥匙，跟着屈楚萧出了门。  
路面上没什么车，开起来十分顺畅。进入工作状态的高至霆已经不困了，一路上哼着歌，反倒是屈楚萧坐在副驾靠着车门有点困倦的样子。  
等红灯的时候，高至霆瞥了眼闭目养神的屈楚萧，“大晚上复勘现场是你们法医室的传统吗？”  
屈楚萧不理人，高至霆一路自言自语，“很危险的，我的儿啊，我跟你说，这个连环杀手……”  
“有完没完了。”屈楚萧合着眼，“你要是害怕一会儿可以在楼下等我。”  
“你怎么跟爸爸说话呢。”  
屈楚萧也不生气，慢悠悠打了个呵欠，“这烂梗还没玩烦啊，没劲。”

整栋楼黑洞洞的，一户出了人命，案子没破，据说还是个连环杀手，临近的几家也不敢住下去，一周过去半层楼都空下来。老宿舍楼电压不稳，他们一层层往上爬，头顶灯一闪一闪，真有点恐怖片的氛围。  
揭下封条，屈楚萧掏钥匙开门的时候，高至霆一愣，“哪来的钥匙？”  
“嗯……”屈楚萧认真想了一会儿，在高至霆愈发好奇的注视下，歪嘴一乐，“借的。”  
“你他妈……”  
高至霆朝屈楚萧背影竖中指。

锁舌一跳，一股陈腐的味道从洞开的房门内溢出来，楼道灯投下一小片光，从门口可以隐约看清墙边白粉笔圈出的人形——尸体被发现时的位置。  
两个人在门口穿戴好鞋套手套，打着手电筒进入现场。  
屈楚萧和高至霆讲了自己的想法，周围实在太安静，他们交谈时候也不自觉压低声音。  
“如果和前两起案件一样的话，这里应该是抛尸现场。”  
高至霆没点头也没摇头。  
前几天在会上他们讨论过这个问题，目前的证据更支持抛尸的推论，但是这样在凶手的行为逻辑上却产生新的疑点——杀人之后又冒着巨大风险把尸体送回住所，为了什么。  
“你这脑子要是能想出来这案子早破了。”高至霆叹气，“白天来不行吗，干吗非要半夜。”  
“白天上班没时间，反正我也睡不着。”屈楚萧嘟囔着从手机里调出几张之前现场的照片。  
“哟，你还失眠啊……”  
半夜看这种照片有点瘆人，高至霆抻脖子凑上去看了一眼就扭回头。屈楚萧没搭理他，他就接着问，“琢磨啥呢？”  
“凶手为什么要把眼睛粘起来。”  
“哦，为什么啊？”  
屈楚萧瞥他一眼，“我又不是凶手我怎么知道。”  
“………”  
高至霆心说，怼我的时候嘴这么溜转头天天在洁哥面前装傻装乖装稳重。

过了一会，大概是屋内太安静，高至霆又忍不住打破沉默，“诶，你们法医是不是都有点……嗯毛病？”  
屈楚萧闻言抬头，手电筒的冷光自下而上投射，面孔冰白，眼瞳映着光，幽魂似的盯着高至霆。  
高至霆被看得有点毛，赶紧改口，“也不能说毛病，特殊爱好吧。”  
“我听见了你说洁哥有毛病。”  
“………”  
高至霆想不通，这么大人了怎么还喜欢以告老师相威胁。

他们离开出租屋的时候东边天空已经微微泛白。  
“看看，白跑一趟。”高至霆打着呵欠把封条贴回去。  
屈楚萧哼了一声，他从前上学时候就这样，有自己的一套想法原则，一旦确定下来就很坚决，或者说，相当固执，必须试过才会死心。  
高至霆拿屈楚萧没脾气，路上嘟嘟囔囔，“麦麦他们把这屋都翻了好几遍，还能让你捡漏……”  
“叫那么亲干什么？你俩很熟吗？”  
屈楚萧看高至霆的眼神跟x光机似的，从头扫到脚。  
“管得真多，又不是你亲妹。”

这话对也不对，不是亲妹胜似亲妹。

要说市局刑科所法医室磁场之神奇，新来的、实习的都爱去凑热闹，赵今麦就是其中之一。  
赵今麦读的痕迹检验专业，大四专业实习分到市局刑科所，大学快毕业的女孩顶着张高中生娃娃脸，性格好反应快，说人见人爱毫不夸张。这小姑娘偏偏不走寻常路，在现场愣是揪住了脸上写着生人勿进的屈楚萧问问题，大眼睛眨巴眨巴满是求知欲，听完血迹分析仰慕也毫不吝啬，当着几个老刑警的面，夸到屈楚萧别别扭扭抓后脑勺，想笑又不好意思嘚瑟。  
年轻人混熟很快，一来二去的，赵今麦已经跟在屈楚萧屁股后面喊哥喊得顺溜，和屈楚萧那几个哥们也熟，遇上有点特殊的案件跟着跑。  
可惜好景不长，赵今麦混在一起之后被火速带坏，前几天愣是把自己顶头上司的头被气大了一圈。  
雷佳音问谁教她喊头哥的，赵今麦指屈楚萧，屈楚萧指高至霆，高至霆不指，咧嘴嘿嘿傻乐一下，雷佳音就知道这种事从来是上梁不正下梁歪，他们痕检难得的好苗子就这么被带歪了。  
话说回来，屈楚萧不是那种警惕妹妹身边所有雄性生物的控制狂，可能是他太了解自己这几个哥们，只对他们几个严防死守。

回警局的路上，屈楚萧想起来，“你之前说法医有什么特殊爱好？”  
“爱……爱好和平？”  
屈楚萧：“………”  
他每每露出这种嘴巴绷成一线似笑非笑的表情，不是无奈，就是在心里骂人并憋着准备使坏。  
高至霆怂的很快，“那我和你说了你别说是我传的。”  
屈楚萧大爷似的靠在座位里，抬下巴努努嘴，意思是你先说我听听再考虑有没有保密的必要。  
奇闻轶事分享会在车子停在警局门口的时候告一段落。  
屈楚萧没做评论，若有所思地下了车。  
这时候高至霆在背后喊他。  
屈楚萧回过头，看见高至霆朝自己做了个把嘴封死的手势，嘴角一勾，混不吝地扬声道，“叫爸爸。”

俩人的半夜的私自行动没过多久就漏了陷。  
不得不说，郭京飞审人套话本事确实厉害。上午余光瞥见高至霆呵欠连天，午饭吃了五分钟，高至霆就什么都说了，承认完错误，不好意思地抓抓后脑勺，嘿嘿两声。  
郭京飞没深究，只说了句下不为例。  
“那这事您能别告诉洁哥吗？”高至霆绞着手指，小心翼翼提建议，“就别让洁哥操心了呗，嘿嘿。”  
郭京飞想了一下觉得也是，倒不是怕李光洁操心，主要是不想给李主任提供有关半夜失眠之后干点什么的新思路。  
得到首肯，高至霆又开心地咧嘴嘿嘿起来，乐出一口白牙。  
挺机灵一小伙子，就是笑起来有点没心没肺。  
“啧，我说你怎么天天往法医室蹿呢，这么惦记啊。”  
大概是郭京飞看戏八卦的眼神太露骨，高至霆下意识摆手否认三连，我不是我没有我……  
他这边没否认完，电话就接进来了。

***

屈楚萧白天倒是没犯困，总是走神，目光飘来飘去最后落在李光洁身上。  
他不知早上听的故事里有多少演绎夸张成分，不靠谱是真的，洗脑也是真的。  
等到中午吃饭的时候，屈楚萧看着李光洁舀了勺饭在汤里泡了下，脑海里突然蹦出俩字——可爱；眼看着李光洁叼着青菜细嚼慢咽，可爱有了后缀——少女。

屈楚萧有点后悔听故事了。

他第一次见李光洁时候距离他毕业还有两年。  
暑假实习是班主任帮着介绍的，师父已经是快退休的年纪，带教风格十分放羊。而分局辖区又是十分风平浪静，法医门诊平时除了伤情鉴定没什么大事，屈楚萧这样的实习生大部分时间不是接接电话就是跑腿围观。  
毕竟还是个会对出现场感到兴奋甚至想象一下自带什么bgm的年纪，这种四平八稳的生活过得屈楚萧颇有些无聊，一面在群里和蹭加班饭的高至霆他们炫耀什么叫国泰民安，一面在心里暗搓搓地期待着能有机会长点见识。  
离开学还有一周的时候，旧城区出了个大案子。  
师父一路上絮絮叨叨，“该说你小子是运气好还是不好呢，这次长长见识，到了现场可别给我丢人。”  
“啧，我哪次不是给您长脸啊。”  
屈楚萧兴奋地坐不住，下一秒后脑勺就挨了削，只好缩缩脖子闭嘴装鹌鹑。  
到了现场，筒子楼门口已经拉起警戒线，巷子已经叫围观群众和警车围得水泄不通。附近派出所民警正维持秩序，从民警和师父交谈中，屈楚萧大致听出来，这死者是个市局正在查的一个涉枪涉毒的大案的重要线人，市局主办的案子分局主要配合调查。  
现场在三楼，一进楼道就能闻见尸臭。在南方八月的潮气里躺了几天的味道难以形容，他们带着口罩还好，民警陪着他们爬到二楼就忍不了捂着嘴下楼。  
走到二楼半的时候口罩那层布就没什么存在感，屈楚萧已经开始不自觉的屏住呼吸，好在他表情管理到位，整体看着还算镇定。  
楼梯口还拉着道警戒带，转弯走到里那就是发现尸体的那户。  
越走味道越来越浓，屈楚萧握紧拳头指甲掐进肉里才忍住转身跑出去吐的冲动。  
铁门大敞着，门口站着俩人。  
脑袋大点的正在从门把手上粘下指纹，旁边站着的似乎是个刑警。  
都是生面孔，屈楚萧反应过来，他们应该都是市局刑侦支队的警官，赶紧跟着点头叫人。  
进现场前，师父又拆了个口罩递给屈楚萧。这个明显是特别照拂的动作让屈楚萧的自尊心有点过不去。  
“不用，一个就行。”  
屈楚萧拒绝地十分潇洒，抬腿往门里跨，被师父一把扽了回来，口罩直接塞进他手里。  
“听话，一会儿你戴俩口罩都嫌少。”  
这时候大脑袋的痕检头也不抬地接茬，“年轻人别逞强啊。”  
结果旁边那个刑警乐起来，“嚯，你很有经验。”  
痕检一脸嫌弃，“去去去， 边呆着，忒碍眼，影响我工作。”  
屈楚萧攥着口罩戳在门口和师父僵持。  
他只露一双眼睛，眉头微蹙，目光认真，乍一看还有点咄咄逼人的凶劲，挺唬人。  
师父刚要开口教育尸体腐败散发气体有毒要学会保护自己云云，忽然顺着屈楚萧的目光一瞟，就明白过来。

老宿舍户型小，在门口一抻脖子就能看见已经巨人观的尸体靠着墙。不过，屈楚萧看的不是尸体，他的目光落在正蹲在尸体的市局法医身上——那人口罩拉到下巴，面色如常，此时正托着受害者后脑俯身查看时候，鼻尖距离那张肿胀变形的脸也就十公分，刚才听见动静还抬头朝他们笑笑。  
“你能和他比嘛，瞎较什么劲啊。”师父叹气，抬手又在屈楚萧脑瓜皮上削了一下，“臭小子死要面子活受罪！”  
屈楚萧刚要开口又赶忙闭嘴——愣是把话和翻腾的胃液咽了回去，最后还是乖乖捂上双层口罩。  
师父斜了他一眼，“这叫给我长脸？”  
屈楚萧忍着恶心，无力反驳。  
估计是几天没通风，真正进入现场之后嗅觉和视觉的双重暴击还是冲得屈楚萧脸都绿了。  
这时候门口那个刑警探头进来，说话吊儿郎当，十分自来熟。  
“你可别吐里面啊，这已经够味儿。”  
师父不知道是放心屈楚萧还是放心那两层口罩，也没赶人，只叫他在旁边认真看着。  
这时候市局法医朝屈楚萧抬抬下巴，“实习生啊？”  
“嗯，开学大三，刘教介绍来的。”师父转头对屈楚萧说，“这位是市局法医室李主任，你给叫师哥。”  
屈楚萧喊了声师哥，可是他当时忍着胃里翻江倒海，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来两个字，听起来非常不情愿。  
不知道是不是误会了，李光洁叹气，“算了吧，我上学那会儿他才多大啊，还师哥呢，他都能叫我叔了。”  
听着像占便宜，屈楚萧没吭声。  
说完他歪头打量了一会儿屈楚萧，朝分局法医挑眉，“看着这么小，成年了？”  
被看作未成年的屈楚萧本来就不太好的脸色更僵了，语气和眼神一样又硬又冷，“我二十了。”  
“嗯，那不用一直跟在你师父屁股后面吧。”李光洁看了屈楚萧一眼，温温和和地开口，“楼后还有个现场，要不你跟着老郭过去吧。”  
屈楚萧坚持到楼下才扶着墙吐，郭京飞见惯不怪，还递了瓶水给他漱口，等他喘过气来才带去楼后的现场。  
等到晚上回家洗掉一身尸臭味，砸进沙发里对着天花板放空的时候，屈楚萧终于想起来，自己算是见过那个法医的。  
大一时候的讲座，那天自己的位置距离讲台太远，看不清脸，只能捕捉到高挑挺拔的轮廓，至于内容什么的在记忆里也已经很模糊了，唯一清晰的只有声音，很柔和，不疾不徐。

屈楚萧觉得自己印象中的那个李光洁应该还可以抢救一下。

锅盖被热气顶的吱吱作响，屈楚萧主动提起这件事的时候，他们正在用电磁炉煮耻骨联合剥离软组织。  
“你当时不戴口罩是在和我较劲？”李光洁哭笑不得，“个傻小子。”  
“戴不戴也没区别啊。”屈楚萧撇嘴，“不防臭也不防毒的。”  
“嘿，那还不是心疼你这个小朋友啊。”  
屈楚萧动动锅盖，被溢出来的骨头汤的味道呛得皱着鼻子控诉，“你是不信任我才把我赶到那个血迹现场的对吧。”  
“诶，这怎么能说是赶呢，那也是一个学习的机会。”  
李光洁把受害者手指上的甲片取下来放进证物袋，一个个编号标记。他做完这些，抬头认真回忆了一下，终于承认，“不过我那天是真怕你吐了污染现场。”  
屈楚萧立刻委屈起来，眼神里写满了“看看你就是总把别人当小孩儿”的控诉。  
“你那时候还没毕业可不就是个小孩儿吗？”李光洁觉得这种争执无奈又好笑，也不给屈楚萧回嘴的机会，“不用强调，我知道你二十四，成年人。”  
屈楚萧趁着背身偷偷挤了个鬼脸。  
李光洁低头继续拼凑解剖台上的尸块，还不忘安慰他，“你比我强多了，我刚工作的时候都不敢吃饱，就怕吐在现场丢人。”  
屈楚萧调着电磁炉的挡想，怪不得这么瘦。

警方是中午接到报案说在城郊一处拆迁地发现尸块。  
他们一下车皆是心中一沉——楼已经扒得差不多，又因为资金问题停工，实实在在一片废墟，警戒带差不多围了个山头。这地方确实是“完美”抛尸地，周遭没什么商铺民居，监控摄像头基本为零，只能寄希望于附近几个路口的交通摄像头能拍到点线索。  
李光洁心说，怪不得老郭电话里有气无力，合着不是纵欲过度是真生无可恋。  
分局痕检已经打开现场通道，等他们的是个实习生，一身尘土，边带他们往里走，边说明情况。  
废墟山坑坑洼洼，雷佳音边走边抱怨，“咱这市区里出个现场怎么还翻山越岭的。”  
李光洁回头拽拉他一把，说，“你呀，别整天宅着，平时锻炼锻炼。”  
发现尸块的位置是个浅坑，两米的落差，坡有点陡，反正难不住年轻人，屈楚萧和带路的实习生走的十分顺溜。李光洁下的时候有点犹豫，好在坑边等着的郭京飞和走在前的屈楚萧各自伸手，一人一边，扶了李光洁一把。  
李光洁刚站稳听见雷佳音叫唤，“诶诶，我呢，都重色轻友是不是！”  
郭京飞闻言一乐，热情伸手，“来来雷，我扶你啊。”  
“你起开，都起开，我自己能下去。”  
雷佳音断然拒绝，接着在郭京飞明显是看笑话的注视下，顺着土坡小心翼翼蹭下来，眼看站到了平地上刚松口气，第一步就差点被脚底下的沙石土块绊个趔趄，多亏李光洁伸手拉了他一把。  
“看吧，上学时候我就说过，”郭京飞抱着双臂补刀，“脑袋太大，重心不稳，不适合外勤。”

警方在整片废墟上翻找了一下午，天色擦黑时候，找到共计七个编织袋，除了脑袋，剩下的部分找得差不多。  
杀人碎尸案社会影响恶劣，眼瞅着上边就层层施压，48小时破案说得轻巧，法医室顶着压力最大，毕竟找到尸源确定受害人身份，刑警才能有明确摸排调查方向。  
北京时间晚八点半，市局刑事科学技术研究所灯火通明，一点没有下班的意思。一小时前送来的盒饭早凉了，其实也无所谓了，哪怕有时间吃，这会儿也被这“骨头汤”的味道熏得彻底没了饥饿感。  
这时候推门进来个大美女，风风火火的。  
“洁哥……嚯，你这儿这什么味啊，”佟丽娅捂住鼻子，瓮声瓮气，“毒检报告给你放这儿了啊。”  
李光洁说了声谢谢，指指电磁炉上咕嘟着的一锅汤，解释，“肉味。”  
这时候屈楚萧回过头，乖巧地挥手打了招呼。  
“啊……那我先走了。”  
佟丽娅下楼时候和高至霆打了个照面，后者拎着个证物袋，热情饱满得不像加班狗，“丫丫姐也加班啊~”  
“可不是，还没做完你们这个，就来个毒品鉴定……”佟丽娅忽然指指小孩儿手里的袋子，“这什么啊？”  
“脑袋啊。”怕她没听懂似的，补了句，“人头。”  
大美女朝高至霆竖起大拇指，头也不回的跑了。

高至霆一进解剖室，只见屈楚萧先是拿着止血钳搅和一锅“浓汤”，接着夹出耻骨联合仔细研究，整个过程面无表情。  
这画面比沉默的羔羊刺激多了。  
他不自觉撤了一步，小声问李光洁，“飞哥说你们以前用这个煮泡面还煮饺子，真的假的啊？”  
李光洁在心里边说郭京飞这人怎么整天胡说八道的，话到嘴边又变成，“你是说电磁炉还是那口锅啊？”  
高至霆：……  
“你别听他瞎说。”李光洁一乐，继续逗他，“公器私用违反纪律的。”  
高至霆脸上写满”如果没这条纪律你们真的可能在这里做饭吗“的震惊和疑惑。  
这时候屈楚萧捞出煮好的耻骨联合，缓缓开口给高至霆最后一击，“我觉得这个功率应该能搞个小火锅。”  
高至霆立刻举手投降，“好了好了，爸爸们慢聊，我在外边等。”

屈楚萧这边弄完了，就到解剖台旁边帮李光洁尸检。  
过了一会，屈楚萧问，“你们这儿做过饭？”  
“这都什么烂七八糟的，为什么要在解剖室吃饭？”李光洁叹气，“老郭说话不靠谱，瞎编骗小孩儿的。”  
再次莫名其妙被划到小孩儿行列的屈楚萧有苦说不出，毕竟他这也是早上刚从高至霆那里听来的二手信息。  
李光洁问，“他又编排我什么了？”  
屈楚萧眨眨眼交代，“你喜欢在解剖室啃鸭脖。”  
“那是雷。”李光洁顿了顿，有点心虚，“诶，我好像也吃了，但不可能在解剖室。”  
“因为您说，”屈楚萧憋笑时候眼神乱飘，“要看着尸体才下饭。”  
李法医握着解剖刀冷笑，“看他更下饭。”  
屈楚萧想了一下，没有卖自己儿子，顺水推舟地把锅留给郭京飞，“他还说您晚上失眠就跑到局里躺解剖台上睡得特别香。”  
李光洁：……

解剖台这条这还真有一部分自己的责任。  
他年轻时候跟着重案组连轴转，工作完成困到不行，人困了怎么都能睡，有一次往旁边干净的解剖台上一躺就睡死过去，电话铃都吵不醒。  
结果那次柳云龙柳处正好找李光洁有事，等了半天不见人影，打电话不接。领导亲自跑到解剖室，进来看见李光洁正躺解剖台上，姿势板正，面容安详，差点吓得厥过去。  
从此法医科每每有新人来了，柳处都要三令五申，解剖台是给死人的，活人不能躺，不能躺。  
“所以他这次没说我是小红书美妆博主，化妆技术还是拿尸体练出来的？”  
“说了。”屈楚萧不在意地应，“一听就假。”  
“后半句。”  
屈楚萧懵懵地跟着重复，“后半句？”  
“后半句是假的。”  
李光洁把从尸块上剥离下来的纤维封进证物袋，垂眸看着解剖台上几乎拼凑完整的女尸，轻声道，“你这么年轻，漂亮，应该很爱美吧，是不是也用过小红书啊。”

这是李光洁解剖时候一个不好不坏的习惯——和尸体说几句话，低低软软的，打个招呼，提个问题，或者安慰几句，开个玩笑。  
因为这个习惯，李光洁吓住过不少人，屈楚萧也不例外。  
大概是一年前，屈楚萧来市局法医科报到第一天，市中心高档酒店浴缸内发现一具男尸，本来这个案子是分局负责，但是由于受害人牵扯到当时一起贪腐重案，案子直接递到了市局。  
屈楚萧换好衣服走进解剖室的时候，李光洁正在附身和尸体说话，目光柔和，语调低沉，十分瘆人。  
他被这一幕钉在距离解剖台几步远的地方，手足无措的样子直撞进李光洁眼里。  
对视两秒，屈楚萧堪堪挤出你好俩字，名字还没来得及报，李光洁先开口。  
“新来的？”  
他也没等屈楚萧回答，很自然地说，“过来帮我上个刀片。”  
李光洁沉浸工作之后比较沉默，没什么表情，整个人紧绷又严肃，除了偶尔指挥屈楚萧递个东西，做做记录。一直等到两个人出了解剖室换下防护服，李光洁才想起来问这个小助手的名字。  
“……楚萧。”李光洁咬字又轻又慢，“挺好听的。”  
说着他抬头朝名字的主人弯弯眼睛，笑起来唇一抿，颊上挤出两个梨涡。

屈楚萧想了想，在李光洁这里可爱少女人设好像也不是不行。

***

等到李光洁走出刑科所大楼已经过了零点，郭京飞在楼下，也不知道在等谁。他等人也不好好等，叼着根烟，蹲路边，一身痞气。  
李光洁在郭京飞身边蹲下，讨了支烟，问，“尸源确定了？”  
找到尸源，碎尸案就相当于破获一半，郭京飞没吭声，半眯着眼咬烟屁股，也不知道在想什么。  
李光洁就陪他蹲着走神。  
“我回家洗个澡再过来，这一身味儿。”还是郭京飞先开口，“估摸着你这边也差不多，顺便捎你回去呗。”  
李光洁这才想起来自己今天上班坐地铁，没开车。  
郭京飞用手肘推推李光洁，“别蹲着了，这会儿腰疼可没人伺候你。”  
李光洁从善如流，站起来抖抖腿，说，“我饿了。”  
郭京飞仰头看他，“不是统一订盒饭了吗？”  
“那会儿吃不下。”  
郭京飞猛翻白眼，“还有你吃不下饭的时候，以前你和大脑袋非要在解剖室门口啃鸭脖时候怎么说的，不是号称和尸体遥遥相对的环境气氛才下饭吗？”  
“哦，那是为了恶心你。”李光洁顿了顿，“真的，那天鸭脖买少了，不够三个人分的。”  
这话把郭京飞噎得一愣。  
报复成功，李光洁很自然地改口，“改天吧，今天真没什么胃口。”  
“行行行，小公主。”郭京飞掐了烟，满脸伺候不起，“等案子结了想吃啥我请。”  
后半句话正好落进刚出楼门的雷佳音耳朵里。  
“诶呦，铁公鸡拔毛啊。”雷佳音摩拳擦掌，“洁哥，上次老袁请咱俩吃的那啥来着，那个那个，那啥拌饭，就长得跟那蒜瓣似的那个……”  
李光洁眨眼，“黑松露？”  
“对对，咱就吃……郭京飞你怎么打人啊！你你你自己说要请客的！呀呀，我喊了啊，老郭我跟你说，我真的，我喊了……啊！警察打人啦！”  
李光洁抬头看看楼上高悬的警徽，面无表情。  
雷佳音一边往李光洁身后藏，一边回怼，“郭京飞你看看你，像不像中年老大妈。”  
“那你就是泼妇！”  
“老郭我有个问题，”李光洁及时举手打断，“为什么你刚才喊我小公主？”  
郭京飞开口胡说八道，“你可爱啊，你在我心里永远是小公主。”  
雷佳音不想说话，甚至想把耳朵堵上。

等到郭京飞招呼他俩上车，李光洁忽然犹豫起来，毕竟他俩的住所根本不是一个方向，大半夜绕来绕去的是在辛苦。  
李光洁摆摆手，说，“没事，我打车吧。”  
“啧，连环杀手还没抓着呢，大半夜的你一少女别在外面乱晃。”  
雷佳音拉开车门钻进去，扭头回来起哄，“赶紧的啊，李警花。”  
李光洁算是服了这哥俩，故事编得是越来越有鼻子有眼，再这么下去估计说他私下是个女装大佬没准都有人买账。

车子驶上环线，李光洁忽然想起来问那个案子有什么进展。  
大概有了些眉目，但是郭京飞没有细讲，他一路罕见的话少，毕竟手头上压着48小时死线。  
李光洁和雷佳音也就默契地没有再问，一路很沉默。  
李光洁在小区门口下车，摆摆手，让郭京飞赶紧回去，能歇就歇一会儿。  
他没想到会在这个时间遇见自己邻居。  
“李法医又加班啊？”  
邻居两手都提着袋子，像是刚从旁边的24小时便利店出来，李光洁笑着打招呼，“黄老师这是要赶稿啊。”  
黄觉住在李光洁家楼上的，许是因为生活作息，有一次在和现在差不多的时间在便利店碰见了刚下班的李光洁，两个人一路走回去，进一个楼门，等一趟电梯，按键一上一下，才发现是邻居。后来碰见的次数多了，就渐渐熟起来，出来进去聊上几句，成了朋友，逢年过节还会吃顿饭。  
当了两三的邻居，李光洁到现在也没弄清黄觉本职到底是摄影师还是作家亦或是酒吧老板，他有时候会像今天这样熬夜赶稿，出门旅游时不时还会很心大的把自家的柴犬托付给李光洁，有时候在微博朋友圈放酒吧新品广告，李光洁偶尔蹭个抽奖至今未中过。  
总之是搞艺术的。  
这段友谊是李光洁意料之外的，毕竟法医这个职业总是有点瘆人，被工作之外的朋友疏远也常见。可是黄觉似乎毫不介意，知道之后还表现出极大的好奇，甚至拉着李光洁聊了一晚上死亡美学。

夜深人静公寓楼很安静，等电梯的时候，黄觉先开口。  
“我有个朋友想做一期以法医为主题的报道，”他看见李光洁两眼茫然地看过来，继续解释，“这不是最近刑侦题材的电视剧很火嘛，想蹭个热度。”  
“那可能读者估计失望了吧。”李光洁摸摸鼻子苦笑。  
尸臭穿透力极强，饶是有防护服，头发等裸露的地方还是会沾上，他和尸块共处近十个小时，满身疲惫不算，臭桂鱼闻着可能都比他强，实在和电视剧里那些潇洒帅气的小鲜肉相去甚远。  
进了电梯，李光洁默默挪到角落，担心自己身上的味道熏到黄觉。  
电梯先到李光洁那层，他出去前扭头抱歉地笑笑，“不好意思，没熏到你吧。”  
“没事。”  
黄觉想起什么，在袋子里摸了半天，递给李光洁一盒吃的，“辛苦我们人民警察了，当宵夜吧。”  
电梯门闭合，李光洁捏着人民群众送的慰问品——香菜味的pocky，人生第一次觉得自己是交友不慎。


End file.
